Falling
by missminty
Summary: Liz Parker is falling. Drowning in herself. Will her friends be able to save her or would she rather take the easy way out?


**Hey this is my first Roswell story and I am no expert so forgive me if i mess up a little. Liz's mum doesn't appear in this story, Michael and Maria are on/off as are Max/Liz. Not so sure about the others we'll have to wait n see! Also Tess doesn't appear because i really don't like her! Enjoy...**

She could feel their eyes on her. Even beneath the thick curtain of her dark hair she could feel their eyes. She knew she must look ridiculous crumpled there amongst the dirt and grass. Grabbing onto one of the cold slabs of stone she heaved herself upright, her dark clothes stained with mud. Slipping off the stupid high heeled court shoes that had probably caused her fall in the first place she turned away from their disgustingly sympathetic faces and ran. Max called out but she just carried on running. Running and running until she was at home, safe, her head resting on his pillow, breathing his scent.

Maria was surprised to find the Crashdown crowded and noisy. Weaving her way through the tightly packed tables and raucous customers Maria made her way through the silver swing doors that led to the kitchen. Through the wafts of steam and spitting oil Maria was even more surprised to Liz complete with lurid green Crashdown uniform and alien deeleyboppers shouting out orders to the kitchen staff.

"Maria, finally" she said catching sight of the stunned girl, "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago"

"Err, well" stuttered Maria, "I just came by on the off chance, I didn't really think you'd be opening, not today"

Liz gave her an odd look, "Why not? What's so different about today?" she scoffed before waltzing back through the swing doors.

Maria stood gazing at the doors through which here best friend had just disappeared.

A sarcastic voice broke through her thoughts, "Hey DeLuca you catching flies?"

Maria glanced over to the sizzling grill. Michael Guerin was staring at her with his piercing dark eyes. Eyes you could get dragged into… Maria shook herself mentally, come on focus girl, you were busy worrying about Liz.

It was as if Michael could read her mind, "She's been like that all morning" he filled in helpfully.

Maria sighed. This was so not good. It was not healthy and it definitely wasn't typical Liz Parker behaviour.

Sighing again Maria grabbed her apron and headed out in the madness that was the Crashdown on a Saturday Lunchtime. What she didn't notice were Michael's eyes watching her retreating figure, sharing her troubles and also admiring her cute butt.

Liz flipped the sign on the door. It had been a long and hectic day and it didn't help that one or other of her friends had been bothering her all day. Constantly asking if she was ok, offering to help out. They were driving her crazy. She was fine. She was managing fine. Maria emerged from the cloakroom as Liz wiped down the last table.

Taking a deep breath Maria looked at her best friend. "Hey Lizzie, how about having a day off tomorrow?" she said kindly.

Liz snorted, "Yeah right. I've got too much to do. I've remembered it's your day off though don't worry, Jane is covering for you"

Maria flinched, "Liz you know I didn't mean it like that, I was planning to come in anyway, give you a hand."

Liz looked up sharply, "I don't need a hand. I'm managing fine. I know you all think I'm going to fail but I won't let it fall apart." She snapped.

"Liz! What are you talking about? We're just looking out for you. We want to help" Maria explained.

Liz felt her whole body tense. Help. They just wanted to barge in here and take over. Well she wouldn't let them. "I don't need their help thanks. I don't need anyone's help actually, least of all yours. You know what, why don't you just have a permanent day off Maria? I'd rather not have you around here patronising me – and you can tell the others that applies to them as well."

Maria rushed to the door hoping to escape before the tears that had welled up in her eyes actually fell. Biting back a sob she turned to face Liz, "I know you don't mean that Liz. You're upset - it's understandable. You're Dad died Liz. He died. You can't carry on like nothing has happened," she yelled.

Liz screamed and grabbed the nearest object flinging it at the wall by Maria. Cutlery rained down like bullets, Liz cringed, that would take a while to clean up. "Mar-" she began but the door had already slammed shut.

Liz looked around. The café was deserted. The street outside was deserted. Liz was deserted.

Rage boiled up again and she flung saltcellar after saltcellar at the cartoon aliens on the wall. Salt gathered on the tables and chairs in drifts. Having exhausted the salt Liz grabbed the next closest thing and threw it at the blank, staring window. Ketchup exploded onto the glass, dribbling down in rivulets. The breath caught in Liz's throat. So much blood. So much blood dribbling down a cracked windscreen.

She turned and fled.


End file.
